Angel of time meets the gundam wing boys
by Ivy-Shinimegami
Summary: unfinished. probaly will never be finished read profile for meaning. Eve gets trans ported to gundam wing land and gives more edge to the side the gundam wing boys are on. So in short she messes the live up of everyone m


Angel of time meets the gundam wing boys. By Ivy- shinigami Disclaimer: sadly I do not own the gundam wing boys or anything to do with the show or them BUT I do own Eve Sharp, the town New Zero and her powers of time, so don't use her name or anything associated with her unless you ask. Just email me and I am really good at checking my email so you should get a reply in a couple of days of sending. Thanks. Author's note 1: Anything in brackets is what I am thinking and may be a warring. Author's note 2: Eve Sharp is my character that I made up, the first chapter of Angel of time is up and I would really like you to read it and review it. Flames are welcome as well.  
  
*~*~* Part 1*~*~* Eve was just exiting the New Zero public library with her back pack slung over her shoulder and her diskman playing Japanese versions of gundam wing songs when a swirling vortex of .... blackness opened up right behind her. Eve just finished looking up information on her favorite anime, gundam wing on the Internet. She had almost everything that had to do with gundam wing. She had all the episodes and the movie subtitled on 4 vid-disks with behind the scenes and interviews with the makers. All the mangas and little action figures of the gundams, custom gundams and the pilots. 1 wall in her bed room is completely plastered with gundam wing stuff either printed off the net or ripped out of a magazine and posters. Mostly Duo pics. She even has a sole 3 inch binder for her pictures and a 2 inch binder for information on the boys. Every time she watches the episodes and movies she always squeals at the parts Duo is in. (Can you tell which gundam wing boy she likes? Yea but who doesn't?) The portal behind Eve was now getting wider and wider and started to emit a loud high pitched screams as it fallowed Eve down the street, almost as if it was getting mad at being ignored by Eve. Eve finally stopped at the lights and the portal decided to swallow Eve up at that every moment. While going through the portal, Eve didn't scream she just shut off her diskman, pulled out her staff pen out of her pocket and waited until the portal dropped her somewhere. Eve didn't expect a drop of 1 storie high. "Ahhhhh! Ouch!" Eve yelled as she fell and landed on her bum. Eve started to look around. She was on someone door step. But who's ? She started to rule out all possibility staring with her friends. None of the door steps matched. So then she started doing through the anime door steps. She immediately ruled out the gundam wing boys door step because they were always moving from 1 safe house to another so she started with sailor moon door steps. Eve was comparing Minas to the one she was sitting on when the door opened and a teenager with brown hair that was braided and a meter long popped he's head out to see what was on the font step of there new safe house ('house'? ha it was a mansion!) The braided boy looked down at Eve who was still going through the door step possibility when the braided boy interrupted her. (Wrong move Duo hunny !) "Umm excuse me but who are you?" Eve looked up. Her eyes traced over the unforgettable meter long braid brown hair then the bangs then the violet eyes and finally the face as a hole. It finally hit her! She was on the door step of the gundam wing boys current safe house. Eve's eyes when glossy as she stood up. The other teenager had no clue to what was going to happen next. Eve let out a small squeal then flying tackle glomped him. "HELP!" the male teenager yelled. 4 other teenage males came running to the braided teenagers rescue. "Duo who is this girl ?" asked a small blond teenager. "I don't know! Just get her off! Heero Help!" yelled Duo. "No no no no no no no no no!" whined Eve clinging harder to Duo. The teenager that Duo referred to as Heero looked like he was thinking something a long the lines of ' what is this girl doing hugging MY Duo? On the floor no less!' Heero walked over to the girl and grabbed onto her back top seam of her old warn blue jeans and yanked her off with one arm then sent her sliding across the floor. "Gee thanks Heero!" said Duo sitting up. All Heero's response was "Hn. Baka". No one could tell if that was to Eve or Duo. The small blond teenager walked over to Eve who was now smiling like a school on chocolate (or for me cheese. Yes cheese. Don't ask!) and repeating Duo- chan a mile a minute only stopping once to say "Hi Quatre" the carrying on. "How did you know my name?" asked Quatre almost falling over. "I know everyone's names and almost everything about you" said Eve never taking her eyes off Duo. This time Quatre did fall over. Some tall brunet with a bad hair bang was not able to stand Eves constant mumbling of Duo's name, so he walked over to her and gave her a good, hard slap. "Trowa do you really think that was necessary?" asked Quatre. Eve took a second to snap out of the shock and then stud up coming to about Trowa's shoulder. "Thanks Trowa" and proceeded to lightly punch him in the stomach "But I just cant help my self I love Duo!" Eve said and started to jump up and down. " I know all about you and Heero and Q-man over there and Woofie over there and my hunny bun Duo- chan over there" "Hey Q-man's my nick name that I gave Quatra. Although I do like Woofie" said Duo "Don't even think of calling me that Duo." growled Wufei. "Oh lighten up Woofie" said Duo using the pet name Eve had used. "How do you know our names?" asked Heero "and what is yours? And how did you know we lived here?" "Hold on there bucko" Eve said putting her staff pen back in her pocket " I know your names because I am like Duos biggest fan and to find out stuff about him I had to find things out about you peoples to. And I know about your gundams to. And your custom's . . . Wait what gundams are you using now?" asked Eve. "How do we know that your not an Oz spy?" asked Duo. "If I was an Oz spy would I know that it was Operation Meteor that brought you to earth or how about the model number of wing gundam is XXXG- 01W? Or how about the model number of Deathesythe gundam is XXXG-01D? Or how about the model number for Heavyarms is XXXG-01H? Or the model number for Sandrock gundam is XXXG-01SR? Or do I dare, the model number for Shenlong gundam being XXXG-01S?" Eve said looking smug. Heero got his thinking look again but this time of 'who the heck is leaking info to Oz?' "Well back to your questions. What were they again?" Eve asked. All the boys sweatdroped! How could a girl hold all that information about gundams and not remember 2 piddly questions that were asked 2 second ago? "Your name and how you found us?" Heero asked through clenched teeth. "Oh thanks, my name is Eve Sharp and well I didn't really know that you lived here its just where the portal dropped me" Eve said shrugging her shoulder. "Yep she's a spy. Get her!" yelled Duo. Before Eve could say anything she was tackled to the ground and tied up but not without a good fight, then she was dragged (yes literally dragged) to a small room off the main hallway. "Oh purrdy room. What do you call this one?" asked Eve. "The Oz spy interrogation room!" Heero said flatly. "This room was made specially to block out any means of wireless communication, and it is reenforced concrete with gundanium alloy" said Duo ever so proudly "I came up with the desine for this room" "Baka stop telling the spy our screats!" Heero snapped. "Cool. A gundanium alloy reenforced wall" Eve said looking around. There was a bed and a refrigerator on one wall and on the other 3 were couches, chairs, a double sink, cupboards and the door. There was only one little light hanging from the ceiling and a small round table in the center with 6 chairs around it. "She's almost as bad as Duo!" said Quatre to Trowa following Eve into the room. "Tie her to a chair" Heero said "Hey before you do that can I get a snack?" Eve asked while standing up with her legs and arms still bound. "Hey your not suppose to be able to stand up!" said Wufei who had to drag her to the room. "Yea" Eve said it like it was obvious "Its part of my training. Its also part of my training to get out of situations where I am tied up " said Eve handing Wufei the rope that bound her hands behind her back. "You mean all the struggling and all the pain you inflected on us was all for nothing? And you could have hopped most to all the way here?" Wufei said almost screaming. Eve sat down on the floor and started to untie her legs "Yep that sounds about right" when Eve was done untiing her legs she stood up and said "Oh Duo- chan!" and proceed to chase him around the room. "Uh Quatre what you said earlier should be restated to 'she's almost as bad as Duo on a sugar and caffeine high" said Trowa to Quatre. Quatre just nodded in agreement. Wufei heard what Trowa said and added "no she's worse!" Quatre tried to stifle a giggle. "HELP ME!" screamed Duo who was now on the floor with Eve clinging to him. Again. "Well serves you right for babbling about our special room" said Heero making no move to help Duo. "Okay you still think I am a spy. Right?" Eve asked getting up, off Duo. "Yes because you haven't tried to prove your self other wise" said Wufei taking a seat at the center table. "Fine I shall tell you something about each one of your gundams and yourself that no one in Oz should know. Is this enough to prove my self worthy?" Eve asked. "Fine we shall see."said Heero also taking a seat beside Wufei. "Hey what about me?" Duo wined still on the floor not completely forgotten by Eve. "Come sit beside me Duo- chan" Eve offered taking a seat across from Wufei. The 3 other boys also took a seat at the table. When everyone was seated Eve began "okay I'll start with you, Heero. Wing gundam's weight of the gundam is 7.1 tons and it can transform in to a bird ting that can survive re-enter into earth's atmosphere and still fly. Also in bird mode it is majorly way better than regular conventional fighter plains. You've trained you hole life to be a gundam pilot and in turn making you a cold and almost heartless bastard but Duo- chan here has started to chip away at this with his love for you. You've been nicknamed the 'perfect soldier'. Your ethnic origin is Japanese while your place of origin is L1 colony cluster" Eve stood up and started to pace adding to the tenseness in the room "Trowa Barton. Pilot of the Heavyarms Gundam. The walking artery station although it dose have a small knife on its right forearm that you can use when you run out of bullets. Its weight is 7.7 tons and you are also known as the silencer. Your place of origin is L3 and your ethnic back round is unknown, even to your self. You were first known as the kid with no name." Eve then took to snooping around the cupboards for something to eat. "Q-man. The heir to the Winner fortune and pilot of the Sandrock Gundam. The mecha has a weight of 7.5 tons. Your place of origin is L4 colony cluster. Your father is a pacifist and you defied his wishes when you became a gundam pilot" Eve said as she found a box of crackers and placed them on the table then poked her head into the fridge to find some cheese and continue with what she was saying. "Shenlong pilot also known as Chang Wufei or Wufei to his friends. The weight of the gundam is 7.4 tons and you nicknamed it Nataku after your late wife. Who died saving you in a mobil suit fight. Woofie your ethnic origin is Chinese but your place of origin is L5 colony cluster. You also claim to be a direct descendent from dragons. Am I leaving anything out?" Eve asked walking back to the table with a block of cheese, a cutting board and a knife. Everyone shook there heads as if to say 'no'. Everyone was to surprised that she knew those things about each one of them and continued to listen intently and form there own answers to the question if she was an Oz spy or not. "Okay good. Oh by the way if I mess anything up just stop me." Said Eve sitting down and starting to pull off the rapper on the cheese block. "Now last but not least Duo- chan. The self proclaimed Shinigami and the most joyful of the group and oh of course the cutest of them all. His gundam Deathsythe's weight is 7.2 tons and uses a beam- syth to cut down the enemy before they even know what happens. It also has hyper jammers so it can strike with out warring." Eve said almost to enthusiastically while holding the knife in a very menacing way "Duo Maxwell's ethnic origin is American and the place of origin is L2 colony cluster. Your always playing pranks but when you get called to do a mission your always the one doing the most damage and when ever you do anything the gorgeous braid of your fly's around like it defies gravity and has a mind it's own. Its also useful in certain situations" Eve glanced at Heero then back at the cheese she was cutting "How do you know all this?" Trowa asked intently "Because where I come from you are an anime show on tv." Quatre and Duo gasped in shock. "An anime show!?!" Wufei said in an outraged voice then his voice went soft when he asked "What is this anime thing?" Duo gave another gasp "Its okay Woofie I'll explain it to you."said Eve "It's Japanese animation. Like America has cartoons, Japan has anime and well I don't think that cartoons are no where near life like." said Eve popping a cracker with a slice of cheese on it into her mouth. "Okay that makes some sense" said Wufei "Still don't believe you" said Heero "Nani?" said Eve standing up "why not? I just told you stuff that only you guys should know! Hey your right I do sound like an Oz spy but if I was an Oz spy then why would I want to live here until the portal opens back up and takes me home." "Onna your talking gibberish. Shut up or say something that makes sense!" Wufei growled. "I am making sense Woofie !" said Eve offering Duo some crackers and cheese. Which he accepted gratefully. "STOP CALLING ME WOOFIE!" Yelled Wufei "Don't even start Maxwell!" Wufei snapped at Duo when he opened his mouth to put the cracker and cheese in . "Hey don't bring Duo- chan into this Woofie. This is between you and me" Eve snapped back. "I said don't call me that onna" said Wufei "I have a name you know and for your information its Eve if you didn't hear it the first time!" Eve said standing up "You are sooooo stubborn you stupid and weak onna" what Wufei said was fighting words. Eve took a lot pride in her smarts and strength. "You wan'na go Woofie" taunted Eve. Quatre noticing how tense it was getting said "now Eve and Wufei please don't fight in here" Quatre made one mistake he said 'not in here' when he should have just ended the sentence with 'please don't fight.' "Yes good point, Quatre"said Wufei "lets fight in the dojo, the proper place to fight" "Cool you have one here!" said Eve "Eve we have almost everything here" said Duo and continued to list off all the things that they had in this hide out. "Maxwell shut up" snapped Wufei again. "When are we going to fight Woofie?" Eve asked rapping up the cheese and crackers. "Right now fallow me onna" said Wufei marching out of the room. "Right behind you odango atama!" grumble Eve "Duo- chan are you coming?" "Yep! Come on guys you know Woofie, he beats everyone. Male or female. This should be interesting" said Duo standing up. "Hn." was all that was said from Heero. "Sure. If Eve knows all that about us then she should know that Wufei is unbeatable" said Quatre pulling on Trowa's arm as he stood. So the 4 other boys fallowed the 2 bickering teenagers to the in- mansion dojo on the other side of the mansion.  
  
When they got there Wufei didn't even bother with the formal opening, he just started in to an attack and launched at Eve. Eve dogged every attack. She didn't block, she just moved out of the way. She dogged every punch and every kick that Wufei threw her way. Once Wufei had enough, he flip back wards and thought to himself 'that stupid onna must be reading my moves but how?' So to prevent her from reading his moves he walked right up to her with his hands unclenched and his arms at his sides. ½ a foot from Eve he stopped then with out even blinking he started in to another brutal attack hoping to hit something other than air. Again Eve dogged everything. Eve thought as she was moving about 'this guy thinks he's the best eh? Well I've got to hand it to him there are almost to no windows in his attacks except 2 seconds ones. There even small when times like this.' Wufei finished his attack more flustered that he didn't hit anything again. And took 2 steps back ward. His voice filled with anger he said "why are you not fighting back onna?" 'He used the word "onna" again. He'll pay. He will eventually learn my name' thought Eve. "My name is Eve. You slow twit" this angered Wufei more. "I am observing you, If I fight back then I am not looking" Eve took a step closer to Wufei. He did nothing. She closed the gap so there was the same amount of space between herself and Wufei as before. Eve then pulled out her time staff pen and enlarged it then proceeded to lightly hit Wufei over the head with it. Eve then jumped back 4 feet. This act of childless just added fuel to Wufei's fire. "GHHHAAAAAAA" Wufei yelled "I can't fight a onna who thinks this is a game" "I don't think this is a game. But I do think your slow." Eve said with a slight smile. Eve knew that making fun of fighting and Wufei's fighting technique would just make Wufei more mad and when people fight when there mad, they screw up. Also Eve was buying time. The more fun she had, the less mad she was at Wufei. Wufei was way past mad by now he was infuriated. What was she doing? There had to be a reason she was saying these things but now he was just to mad to think of an answer so he charged at Eve. Eve was right about the windows getting bigger. Wufei was at the peak of his madness and if she didn't strike now she wouldn't get another chance. She through her staff into the air and landed some choice blows to Wufei's stomach and one swift kick to his butt sent him flying on his stomach to the other boys feet. Eve held out one hand into the air and her staff fell into her hand. "Wow! No one has ever beat Woofie" said Duo in a shocked voice while helping Wufei turn over to his back. "Please excuse me" Heero said as he left the room. 'Wonder where he's going?' Thought Eve. "Okay who's next?" Eve asked looking at the 3 male teenagers. "I will" said Duo stepping over Wufei. "Oh Duo- chan, you may be my bishi but I wont go easy on you" said Eve as she got in to her fighting stance. 'This might be easy' thought Eve 'but never underestimate the enemy' "never underestimate the enemy" Eve repeated aloud. "Right" said Duo nodding having no clue to why Eve said that and getting into his fighting stance "you go first" "No its okay you may go first Duo- chan" Eve said standing and getting out of her fighting stance. "Women first" said Duo still in his fighting stance. "Okay" said Eve then proceeded to charge at Duo. Half way between Duo and her side of the dojo, she planted a foot then lunched into the air and twisted around backward and then flipped her feet over her head so that she was now parallel to the floor. She landed both her feet on Duo's chest sending him flying backward into the wall of the dojo. "Ha! Your somewhat good" Said Duo getting up after a couple minutes of breathing needed to regain air in his lungs and enough to speak. With out warring he took of like a shot, running full speed at Eve with his arms clenched at his side's and his hands in fists. A foot between them he went into his attack. Duo didn't stop throwing punches for about a minute with lighting quick reflexes but he only hit air. Stepping back Duo asked "how can you be dogging those?" "I am Eve." Eve said lightly tapping Duo on the head with her staff with each word she said. "That doesn't make sense" said Duo unleashing another round punches but at the end there were a couple kicks. "You leave yourself way open when you fight, you know that right?" Eve asked dodging the kicks with ease. "Your turn" said Duo not answering Eve's question. "Kay" Eve said happily with a smile on her face. Eve crouched down placing her staff on the floor then with out warring jumped forward grasping onto Duo's shoulders and flipping over him. Then with out a second to spare, Eve kicked to the side nailing Duo. Then she tripped him and sat on his chest before he could do anything to defend himself. "Give up Duo- chan?" Eve asked with a big smile. "NEVER!" yelled Duo but before he could do anything he found himself on his chest and both arms in a position that if he twitched the wrong way he would dislocate his arms. "Fine I take that back" Duo said in a small squeak. Eve let go of his arms and helped him up. Eve started to walk towards her staff but heard quite running foot steps. She jumped high into the air and twisted to see a fist heading her way. Using the forward momentum of the attacker, Eve grabbed the out stretched fist with her left hand and then placed her right hand under the armpit then lifted the shoulder so that it was above the fist and let the momentum of the spin keep going so the feet ended up above the head when he hit the wall. When Eve landed she saw that it was Trowa and ran over to him. "Are you okay? Trowa speak to me. You know you shouldn't sneak up on me. You know you being the silencer you don't hold up to well !" "Gha"Trowa gargled still upside down in the wall. "I've got to get you down. Time Staff. Come now!" Eve said standing with her right hand out. The Time staff noiselessly floated over to Eve's out stretched hand. Eve then stuck the blunt end of the staff into the wall beside Trowa's butt and popped him out of the wall. "Trowa! Trowa are you okay?" Quatre yelled while running over to Trowa, who was now garaging something on the floor. "Trowa your going to have to repeat that in English" said Quatre "Gha! She's good" was all Trowa could say. Heero walked back into the room not looking happy and his laptop under one arm. "What's the matter Heero?" asked Eve walking over to him. "I was just chatting with Doctor J, I assume you know who that is and cense your the first to beat Wufei out of all 5 of us without using restrictions in hand to hand combat and to prove your not an Oz spy you may or may not be coming on the next mission." said Heero in his usual monotone. "Yepee!" Eve cried starting to jump up and down "Nani ?!?" Wufei yelled still on the floor "she gets to come?" "Watch it Woofie or I'll give you another beating." said Eve teasingly. As if to answer Wufei's question, the laptop under Heero's arm beeped and said " 1 massage has been received." Heero then sat down and opened his laptop and clicked on the e-mail. After reading it said "We have a mission tomorrow. All of us including Eve. She is not to be in a suit" "But she'll be killed" said Duo standing by Eve "Yea well the battlefield is no place for a little onna" said Wufei but immediately regretted it because the smack up side the head by Eve. "Watch it Woofie." said Eve "so what time is the mission and what are we doing?" "In this operation your taking over Duo's usual job" said Heero " while we distract the swarms of suits you sneak inside an Oz lab facility in OL- 4, set timers and blow the building sky high." "Oh sounds like fun. KA BOOM!" said Eve happily clapping her hands together. Duo slapped his forehead and the rest of them sweatdroped. "So when are we doing this?" Eve asked with a smile still plastered to her face "Tomorrow night 3 hours after sun down." said Heero. "Okayey. Where can I get a shower all the fun we had has made me a little tight because I didn't stretch. Oh I could so go for a massage right about now." said Eve dreamily heading out the dojo door. Duo, Trowa and Wufei hobbled out the door all mumbling something like "Yea that sounds good" and "Hey Eve I've been told I am good with my hands"  
  
Quatre and Heero just watched there boyfriends fallow a woman out the door. A woman who beat all of them under 20 minutes with 7 minutes of rest between each and she didn't even break a sweat! ! ! "Who is she?" asked Heero "I have no clue" said Quatre. 


End file.
